


Pretty

by blushwings



Series: Female OC Oneshots [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, But Mostly Smut, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Crying, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shy Kim Taehyung | V, Soft Kim Taehyung | V, basically just taehyung wearing pretty underwear, but it's soft too!, this is so filthy I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushwings/pseuds/blushwings
Summary: "Taehyung, what are those?" she asked curiously, eyeing the glimpse of lace peeking past his waistband.He smiled shyly, a soft blush dusting his cheeks as he tugged his shirt down. "I'll show you once we're not in the middle of a store."





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this is pretty much nothing but filth if you couldn't tell by the tags. I was just having way too many mental images of Taehyung being shy and adorable but also getting wrecked, so here we are! :D
> 
> Kudos and feedback are always appreciated!  
> _________

Even as good of an actor as he was, Taehyung could hide very little from her.

Willow found the subtle shift in his personality around her incredibly endearing. With her he was his usual cheerful self and, with as introverted as she was, he was normally the one taking the initiative in their interactions. But, despite that, all it took was one well-timed compliment or an unexpected display of affection from her to turn him into a quiet, blushing mess.

Which is why she was confused by his shy side appearing out of nowhere that afternoon.

The outing they had planned was supposed to be a simple shopping trip, but from the moment Taehyung met her at the mall entrance, he was acting differently. He seemed unable to hold eye contact for more than a couple of seconds at a time, choosing to smile softly at his feet instead, and his posture was more withdrawn as he kept his arms crossed or his hands folded at chest height, fiddling with his rings or his necklace pendant. He was quieter, too, answering questions if prompted and offering the occasional comment, but nowhere near his usual stream of chatter.

"Taehyung?" She watched him as he stared distractedly at the floor, absently chewing on his lip. 

A few seconds passed before he noticed he was being spoken to. "Mm?"

She stepped close to him, combing her fingers through his silky hair. "You okay? You've been really quiet."

"I'm fine, jagiya." He smiled, and it wasn't his usual, blindingly optimistic grin, but it seemed genuine enough. In fact, it seemed almost...

Secretive?

 _Oh,_ Willow realized, eyebrows raising slightly, _he's hiding something._ It obviously wasn't anything bad, judging by his conspiratorial smiles and sideways glances, but now she was more than a little intrigued.

She stepped back from him, leaning down to try and meet his eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me, baby?"

Now Taehyung finally looked at her directly, lips pulling up into a slight grin. He shook his head a little, reaching up to bite at his thumbnail and looking considerably more sly. She could never quite get used to how beautiful he was - stormy gray hair framed his eyes in rich waves and his entire outfit, from his soft, oversized blue sweater to his Gucci slippers, complimented him perfectly. 

Honestly, though, he was pretty enough on his own he could wear a garbage bag and still turn heads.

Willow reached up to play with the long silver threader earring he wore on one side, smiling when he unconsciously leaned into the touch a little. "You sure?"

Taehyung giggled, the sound made several times more adorable by his deep voice and the way his shoulders drew inward. "People are staring."

"Only because you're being so cute."

"Jagiya-!" He hid his reddening face by shoving it into her shoulder, though she could still feel him smiling and shaking with restrained laughter.

Taehyung seemed a little more relaxed for the next half-hour. He petted two dogs, exchanged a silent, very animated conversation with a passing toddler, bought several large rubber spiders with the obvious intention of pranking someone, and finally dragged Willow into a candy store, spouting delighted comments at the colorful products. 

It was when he accidentally knocked a massive gummi snake onto the floor and bent down to retrieve it that she noticed something. Since his jeans were black, the flash of blue material that was distinctly _not_ part of his shirt as it rode up was very obvious.

"Taehyung, what are those?" she asked curiously, eyeing the glimpse of lace peeking past his waistband.

He smiled shyly, a soft blush dusting his cheeks as he tugged his shirt back down. "I'll show you once we're not in the middle of a store."

Realizing they were standing in a relatively secluded corner of the shop, Willow tilted her head with interest and tugged lightly on his belt loop, revealing a bit more of the delicate, expensive-looking fabric. Taehyung, who was now shivering a little, couldn't hold back a tiny whimper as she whispered in his ear, "Well, now that you've got me interested, I think we should finish up here and go home."

He nodded almost frantically, following behind her as she brought their purchases to a slightly scandalized cashier, smiling as though nothing had happened while Taehyung quivered with a mix of nerves and excitement. As they walked briskly back to her car, Willow was pleased to notice Taehyung toying with the hem of his sweater and pulling it down to his thighs, hiding a bulge in his jeans that the snug fabric would've done little to hide.

She had never been more glad that her parents weren't at home, since that meant they didn't have to make the much longer trip to Taehyung's apartment. Willow was still acting incredibly casual, taking her sweet time hanging up new clothes as Taehyung waited on her bed, fidgeting nervously and biting into his lip until it stung. He could've sworn his heart dropped straight into his stomach when she finally turned, smiling eagerly as she knelt between his bent knees, leaning forward to hover over him.

Taehyung gave a soft breath of her name, lifting his hips slightly in a silent plea for attention. He was so hard already just from the thought of what might happen, and he let out a small noise of confusion when she gently pushed him back down to the bed, choosing to roll his sweater up his chest instead.

"Easy, baby," she murmured fondly, "I'll take care of that in just a minute." He shivered, gasping a little when she rubbed her thumb over a dusky nipple, free hand smoothing up and down his chest slowly. She kissed and sucked gently at his exposed collarbone first and began to work down his torso, along each of his ribs and over his smooth, slightly pudgy stomach, leaving more than a few marks blossoming in her wake. He whined softly with need and reached for the button of his pants when her lips finally met the waistband, but she swatted his hands away.

"Keep those up by your head," she instructed gently, waiting until he raised his arms to rest on the pillow before she finally popped the button open, lifting his lower body to peel off the tight denim.

It was safe to say she was _not_ disappointed by the view.

The panties she had caught a peek at earlier were a robin's-egg blue that matched beautifully with Taehyung's warm, honeyed skin tone, cut in a style with short legs that hugged his upper thighs loosely. They actually would have been relatively modest, if a bit luxurious, on a woman, clearly designed to be comfortable, but Taehyung's cock straining against the lacy fabric left little to the imagination. 

Willow knew she was probably gaping a little comically, but Taehyung was even wearing _stockings_ that reached mid-thigh in the same pale blue lace as the panties, probably designed as a set, with a small silk ribbon decorating the center of each upper edge. Now, her boyfriend was already gifted with attractively long legs, but the stockings somehow made them look even more shapely.

While she had been preoccupied taking his appearance in, Willow frowned when she snapped out of her daze and saw Taehyung covering his face and blushing all the way down to his chest, drawing his legs together shyly to hide himself from her appreciative stare.

"Hey, hey..." She gently pried his hands away, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "Please don't be embarrassed. I love it!"

His face broke into a sweet, rectangular smile. "Really?"

"Absolutely. You look so gorgeous," she cooed, plucking at the bows on his thighs and smiling when the pink on his cheeks brightened and he ducked his head again to whisper a shy "thank you."

Willow's smile turned a little mischievous as she ran her hands over his legs. "Do you want me to touch you, now?"

Taehyung's breath caught, and she saw his cock twitch with interest in its confines. "Yes, please," he breathed, resting his hands palm-up over his head as he had been told.

She leaned forward to kiss him through the soft material of his underwear, mouthing lightly at the outline of the tip and taking notice of the substantial wet spot already present. "So excited already?" she giggled, happy he was enjoying himself.

"Jagiya, please..." Taehyung whimpered softly, hips shivering where she held them down. He was so worked up, the teasing was almost painful.

"Okay, just give me one second." She let one finger slip down to press gently at his rim through the fabric, feeling it flutter a little at the pressure as a small whine was pulled from his throat. Stretching sideways, Willow dug through her bedside drawer and was relieved to find a small container of lube they had left a few weeks before. "Do you want my fingers, angel?" 

"Y-yes! Just...please, I need _something!_ "

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Willow slicked up her fingers, making sure the gel was a comfortable temperature before she pushed his underwear aside and nudged her index finger into him carefully.

Taehyung made a quiet, high-pitched noise in the back of his throat, legs falling open as she waited for him to adjust. He was able to quickly take a second digit, his soft groan at the stretch spiking into a little cry when she found his prostate his practiced ease, pressing gently up against it and rubbing in slow circles until his vision blurred with tears.

"M-more," he pleaded, back arching slightly when she added a third finger, pushing his hips down against her hand in erratic rolls. He could feel his underwear steadily dampening with precome and a coil of heat tightening in his abdomen as Willow massaged relentlessly at his prostate, white flashing on the backs of his eyelids when he squeezed them shut.

"Jagiya, I'm-I'm gonna come, I..."

That was her cue to remove her fingers entirely, ripping a betrayed cry from Taehyung as he clenched around nothing. 

" _No_ , I was so close, p-please let me-" 

"Shh, baby, shh..." Willow soothed, cradling Taehyung's face as tears spilled onto his cheeks. "I've got something else in mind."

Grabbing onto his hip, she coaxed him to roll onto his stomach. "No touching, okay?" she whispered, kneading gently at his ass as he trembled, sweat beading on his back in a light sheen that made his sweater cling to his skin.

"Okay," Taehyung panted. He wanted nothing more than to rut against the bed, but he would certainly try to listen.

Willow smiled a little to herself, admiring the plush golden skin under her hands. Taehyung had a perfect ass, there was no question there. Plump and soft and perky, she could touch him all day. Spreading more of the strawberry lube onto him, she licked a hot stripe over his opening, earning her a soft keen punctuated by short cries when her tongue prodded into him.

Taehyung tried to be good, he really did, but he barely even noticed he was thrusting against the mattress until Willow was pulling him by the hips up onto his knees, face and upper body still shoved into a pillow. His cock had managed to escape its lacy prison during all the movement, twitching against his stomach and dripping precome onto the sheets. 

Willow's fingers suddenly joined her tongue and Taehyung's hips spasmed, a strained cry escaping him as his body tried to choose between forcing itself down to the bed for some much-needed friction or rocking back against what stimulation it had. He eventually went with the latter, pushing back eagerly onto her tongue, his thighs quivering where she held them to keep him in place.

Taehyung sobbed with relief as he felt an orgasm creeping up on him again. Willow closed her lips around his rim and sucked gently, listening to his cries and whimpers raise in pitch and urgency until his voice suddenly broke and his muscles tensed. She reached underneath him and grabbed the base of his cock just as it gave a hard pulse against her hand, holding it firmly enough that it managed nothing more than a weak spurt against his belly. 

The boy gave a high, desperate wail. "Jagiya, I want to come! Please, please, I can't take it!"

Willow flipped him over onto his back again, pressing kisses all over his teary face and rubbing her thumbs against the curve of his hipbones. His cock was still leaking precome, which quickly started to pool around his navel. "Oh, angel, you're doing so well. Tell you what, why don't I help you come a couple of times since you've been so good for me?"

Taehyung whined, soft and needy and _beautiful_ , basking in the compliments. All he managed in answer was a frantic nod, sweaty bangs falling into his face. He writhed desperately as she worked two fingers into him again and, with as wound up as he was, all it took was a few long, slow presses over his prostate before he was coming all over his soft belly with a shout.

"Tell me if it gets to be too much, okay?" Willow murmured, wrapping her fingers around his length before it could soften and stroking firmly. Taehyung thrashed at the sensation, hips pushing up into her hand even as the rest of his body tried to squirm away from the sensitivity. It took only a few pumps before he was shuddering and spilling again over her fingers.

" _Jagiya!_ " He choked on a helpless sob when she continued to stroke him.

She stilled immediately. "Do you want to stop?"

"No, no!" Taehyung frantically clutched at her wrist and coaxed her into moving again, gasping raggedly as she thumbed at the slit. "It...it just _hurts_..."

Willow cooed soothingly, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "I've got you, baby, it's okay." 

She twisted her wrist gently on the next upstroke, and Taehyung gave a soft cry and arched up as one last climax washed over him, shaking uncontrollably. His cock pulsed weakly in response but was otherwise completely spent.

"Good boy," Willow praised, smiling fondly as Taehyung reached for her with a whimper. "Let me clean you up first, angel."

She returned from the bathroom with a warm washcloth as fast as she could, not wanting to leave Taehyung alone in such a vulnerable state for longer than necessary. He had his eyes closed, trying to catch his breath as she toweled off his chest and stomach. He gasped and squirmed a little when she pulled off his ruined underwear, but she finished cleaning his oversensitive spots as quickly as possible and helped him into a clean pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he had fortunately forgotten during one of his previous visits.

Finally, Willow settled next to Taehyung, who was still shivering a little, and let him nestle against her side. He looked completely wrecked, hair sticking up in all directions, cheeks flushed and face still damp with drying tears, but his expression was peaceful and his long eyelashes fluttered gently. 

"M'tired," he mumbled, smiling sleepily. 

"You kind of need a shower," Willow giggled as his face contorted in distaste.

He nuzzled against her collarbone, curling his body as close as he could. "Sleep first?"

"All right, but just for a little while."

Taehyung beamed. "Jagiya?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to take care of you next time."

She grinned, rubbing at the nape of his neck with a thumb. "I'll look forward to that. Now, you get some sleep."

He nodded blearily, yawning. "Mm-kay. Love you."

"Love you too, Taehyung."  
__

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm so sorry I subjected you to that.  
>     
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> Thanks to blushcafes for beta reading (and giving me the basic idea for this fic, too).
> 
>  
> 
> You can contact me [on Tumblr](https://blushwings.tumblr.com)!


End file.
